User talk:Jasman
Fish Pages Wow! Great work with the new Fish pages! --MatthewB 23:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Should make maintenance lot easier! Jasman 23:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it definitely will. Thanks for being such a huge contributor. --MatthewB 13:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry about that! You are correct that my edit was in error. I forgot I am not in the Sensational Tournament this month, I was Exceptional earlier. Thank you for the catch! NightBear 04:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fish Location Good job with the format. There are some problems with the list of fishes/where they are and the pull down menus in the game itself. Like the Vampire Fish- the Wiki says it's caught in Fishertonville but in the game the pull down menu of "Fish of Fishertonville" does not have it. Neither is it in the pull down menu in Blue Crescent. I started this last night so it's still my work in progress. I want to group the fish better by location as well. : Anytime, I don't like the way Wikia doesn't 'fill' in blank cells, so I finally bit the bullet and found out how to force it - I think it looks a lot better as a result. The Vampire fish is FW's special fish. It only appears in FW's WP list, but it can be caught everywhere (either by design or by accident), which is why the wiki deviates from the 'official' fish list. :Jasman 15:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fickiebear 16:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fish Location Chart I think I'm Done! Let me know what you think of it. I was going for a "progression" type chart, mainly to show the overlap areas for some of the fish. I appreciate the work you put into it! Sysop Hi Jasman, I have been incredibly busy as of recently with University and all, as such I have requested that Joe make you a Sysop so you can manage the wiki how you see fit. MarcD has also been made a Sysop. Thanks, MatthewB 03:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Survey I just created this, hopefully the results will tell us what area of the wiki needs to be improved most. Check it out! Cheers, MarcD 15:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Fish Template I've created a fish template. Preview it at http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Cubey_Fish and view the discussion page for adding additional strategies (if any). I was also thinking about making all Fish/Pole/Etc pages titled by their original name, so that they can be easily linked. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FishInfobox#Modus_Operandi - Template Also: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Farovia_fish_summary http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Locations which link all the pages such as http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Waterport together. MarcD 11:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I think that: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Farovia_fish_summary should be made as minimalistic as possible, so people are 'invited' to click on the Fish Links and view the individual fish pages. MarcD 10:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PoleInfobox Haven't got around to using it, but tried different templates for future reference. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Liberator http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Obliterator MarcD 15:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Used http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TstPoleInfoBox and made a chum template, which has been completely implemented. Also finished all the basic work for poles. MarcD 08:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:BoatInfobox http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Beat_Up_Dinghy Boat Templates are out! Resource templates are a headache as they are very inconsistent. MarcD 14:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I've added my two cents worth to the WaterPort_Fish_Test. Maybe replacing the Islands page with Locations should help? MarcD 13:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for the welcome I am User:esby, I thought I was logged. For some reasons I can't log for now. What do you think of reorganizing the release point values via templates and location? Assuming templates are possible on Wikia, of course. So the fish values would be listed per location. I also indicated the minimum fish value, as I think they would be more reliable in BC than other values. Esby 14:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am just testing on a few pages: * Template:Fish. * User:Esby/Fish - Fireball. * User:Esby/Fish - Lighter. * User:Esby/Fish - Demon Sea Horse. * user:Esby/test. The fishes pages can be reverted if needed. There is no real problem. The test page is an example how the fish page can be used with an other parameter. Now I ain't a specialist of template, there might be a possible way to include PAGENAME in the templates, but I ain't sure of where to do it.. Esby 17:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I just undid changes on the fish pages. Esby 17:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :we're in the middle of revamping the fish pages via a template already Do you have any link towards the changes you are planning to do to the fish pages? Esby 19:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am done with my testing, in fact, I implemented almost all the fish page on my user space. * user:esby/test. I also created/imported a few templates that might be used: * Template:Clear for image / infobox alignments. (a substitute for * Template:Select Skill which ask a parameter as the name of the skill and return a link to the skill. Could you delete the following files: * Esby/Snow Bunny Fish (forgot the user: when creating the page.) * User:esby/Fish - Lighter * User:esby/Fish - Hippie * User:esby/Fish - Fireball * User:esby/Fish - Demon Sea Horse Finally, are the point/exp/tournament exp values for the Cocktail Shrimp Fish confirmed, I copied the value from the wiki page, now this fish seems to be a very high catch for its level. Esby 09:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Last Ice level open new stuff includes 2 tents (resources 35 and 36), a new skill (Sub-Zero Survival Training), and the last addons The message about unlocking it (the fish catch message) and the skill description is in this thread: http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=5002256322808&topic=31718 Just a heads up, I don't have the skills to add the stuff :-) --Jayberwock 16:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) One day fish Should their image be hidden as well? Currently the one day fish images are shown on the various page. File:Jester.jpg history contains a shadowed version of the file. the recent version is an exact duplicate of File:Jester Fish.jpg. Should it be reverted to the shadowed version? Esby 23:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) No it's ok as they are. Joe gave permission for the One-Day-Only fish to have their pictures revealed. Jasman 23:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Pole change Anytime =] I was just checking up something myself, and I realised that the numbers were slightly different haha Keep up the good work! Weird problem with the way the fish details are aligned Hey When I try to view the details of a fish (the description, image and statistics), the image section seems to be pushed lower in the page. And a lotta blank space fills the screen. This is ONLY when I view the page as a non-registered user on the wiki. When I log in, the whole page appears neatly aligned. Don't know if I've made myself clear here...so as an example, follow this link: Mime_Fish both as a logged in user and otherwise. I think this is the case with all the fishes out there Anirudh 05:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think it's caused by the change from... Description: '' '' to MarcD 10:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC)